Black Ops
by demishka
Summary: Logan's in Canada and he's not alone!
1. It's just a grizly.

**Disclaimer** I'm making no money outta this so don't sue me, All characters belong to marvel blah blah I think we've all herd this before…

This is my first Fic so tell me what you think…

I've only seen the movie and some of the comic's so this is generally based after the movie.

****

BLACK OPS

****

Logan stood amongst the blackened and charred remains of the military base in Canada. Snowflakes lightly fell from the sky landing on him, every now and then he'd brush them off. It had only started snowing an hour ago. There wasn't much left of the base, a few walls or what used to be walls, stained by burn and explosion marks. He had been looking around the wreckage for anything that would tell him about his past, but alas he found nothing. He had found some files but the contents were missing. This seemed a little unusual to Logan but seeing that he had no way to track or find the missing files he just dismissed it. Logan breathed in the sweet Canadian air, no pollution just tree's, animal's, and…. Logan stopped and sniffed the air turning around until he could smell where it was coming from. He was sure he had smelt this before.

__

Come on Logan think….He tried to remember where he had smelled that kind of musky smell before. Logan's head snapped around as he heard a roar coming from some were in the bush not too far away, on a natural impulse his 9" anamantium claws extended from his hands with a _shink! _ Logan stood, his eyes searching and body full of adrenaline ready to attack.

A grizzly bear wandered out of the woods, it gave Logan a quick look but nothing more. Logan retracted his claws and breathed out a long breath of frustration. He'd been at the remains of the military base since yesterday and had spent most of the night searching, and so with one last glance he headed back to the place where he had parked "his" motorbike. It wasn't _actually_ his it was Cyclops's but Logan had permanently borrowed it. Logan smiled, he had grown quite attached to the bike and he had no intention whatsoever to give it back. Logan stopped getting another sniff of that musky smell again.

__

Damn! What is that? Logan frowned turning around, it reminded him of something. He growled, he had stayed up too late last night and his mind was playing tricks on him. He turned back to the motorbike when a blue blur flashed in front of him, Logan ducked and his claws extended again. A foot connected with his mid-section and sent him flying into a nearby tree, he fell into the snow with a thud.

That's all for part one!!!! 

If you want more your gonna have to **REVIEW** it and tell me so otherwise I won't do any more!!!!

The next one will probably be longer. 

From Logan's Lover.


	2. Blue.

** Disclaimer ** I'm making no money outta this, all characters belong to Marvel and every thing else.

****

Thank you: 

To Sara, Thank you much appreciated and here is your second chapter!

To Vega, By the way the blue flying thing is a person or mutant that is revealed in this chapter!!

To No, Ahh, well, hi, is your name really No? Anyways thanks for the review! 

To daisy, Here is more, more, more, more, more for you!!

To Wolviefan, Thanks for reviewing my story! So you're from Canada hey? Cool! I've always loved Canada all my school projects were on Canada! And just to put your mind at ease don't worry I didn't kill the grizzly he just gave Logan a look and walked away. 

Thank you all for reviewing my story!! If any one wants to write to me I'd love to respond! 

Now with no further adieu I present to you:

BLACK OPS PART 2

With his claws out he effectively became Wolverine. Wolverine jumped to his feet with a growl, bringing his claws around to a defensive position. His attacker smiled and blew a kiss in his direction, Wolverine bared his teeth with a GRRRR. 

" Mystique," Wolverine growled with distaste " I thought I smelt something bad. Didn't I give you enough incentive to keep away from me before or would you rather I give you some more?"

" I didn't come _for_ a beating, pretty boy, I came to _give_ a beating!" Mystique sneered jumping at him. Wolverine leapt to the right, bringing his left claws around to slash at Mystique, she twisted in mid air, her foot connecting with Wolverine's right cheek, snapping his head to one side and putting him off balance. Mystique landed and turned, her foot coming around to kick him in the mid-section. Mystique was slightly surprised when Wolverine grabbed her foot and pulled her in closer, he retracted the claws in his right hand and punched her. Mystique made an _oomph_ noise as she hit the snow, Wolverine extended the claws in his right hand again and crouched in a battle position. Mystique got up and wiped a bit of crimson red liquid from her lip.

" You shouldn't have done that." Mystique sneered " Now you're gonna pay!"

" What, there's a fee? " Wolverine said mockingly as Mystique jumped at him again with a scream that seemed to reverberate off everything. Wolverine winced, it hurt his sensitive ears, Mystique used Wolverine's brief hesitation to her advantage and kicked him. He stumbled back a bit but regained his balance quickly, he came back at her with a quick swipe, which she ducked bringing her leg around to swipe at his legs. Wolverine jumped Mystique's swipe and punched at her chest, Mystique caught his punch at the wrist but Wolverine kicked her through a nearby wall that crumbled on impact. Mystique shot back delivering a blow to Wolverine's chest then quickly grabbing his throat. She tightened her grip, her fingernails digging into his skin and strangling him. Wolverine twisted a bit and managed to gash Mystique on her side, she dropped him with a shriek and backed up a bit. Wolverine dropped to his hands and knees gasping, the wounds on his neck healing slower than normal. Wolverine knew it was because he was still trying to get over Rogue's death touch. Mystique growled then holding her side she made her way to Wolverine again. He got up slowly and sorely, blood running down his neck as he steadied himself for her attack. She jumped at him aiming a punch to his face, he put up his arm to protect himself. Mystique's punch hit Wolverine's forearm but she brought her other fist around and punched him in the stomach. Wolverine doubled over in pain gripping his stomach and backing away from Mystique, gasping again for breath. Not getting enough sleep this past week along with the wounds and fatigue he'd sustained during this fight with Mystique was beginning to catch up with him. He collapsed onto his hands and knees again.

" Why aren't you trying to jail break your master? " Wolverine managed to weakly say the words but they contained a certain strong tone. Mystique walked over to him, he tried weakly to swipe at her but she merely laughed and grabbed his arm then lifted him up. She brought her other hand up to his throat and held him off the ground like that. His claws retracted and his hands shot up to his throat where he tried to pry her hand away, although he knew he was too weak.

" Because she already has. " A person from bushes walked forward, he'd been watching the whole fight. Wolverine barely heard him, his face going a shade of blue. 

" Mag- Magneto? " Wolverine struggled to say and with a last try of getting a breath he passed out. Wolverine flew out of Mystique's grip and into that of the Magneto's. Mystique gave an angry growl.

" I told you to capture him not nearly kill him. " Magneto said shoving Wolverine to Sabre Tooth who had just came up beside his master.

" It was revenge! " Mystique sneered

" When I'm dead you can do what you like, but at the moment I'm very much alive so you'll do what I say." Magneto's commanding tone made Mystique cringe a little. Sabre Tooth walked over to where they had landed the helicopter and shoved Wolverine inside. He looked at Toad in the pilot's seat and his glare told Toad to start up the engine. Sabre Tooth climbed in and Mystique did also. Magneto stood out side for a second.

__

Now Charles, let's see your hope vanish in front of your eyes. Magneto smiled and climbed into the helicopter.

Well that's part 2!!

Same routine ya want more tell me! 

I love review's they make me feel good and gives me extra incentive to write faster!!!

What parts did you like? Any bit's you didn't like? TELL ME!!

I stayed up till 12:05 to do this hope ya appreciate it!!

From Logan's Lover! ;-)


	3. Xavier

**Disclaimer** All the characters belong to Marvel. I'm not making any money out of this so don't sue me. Blah, blah, whatever.

****

I'd like to thank all the nice people who reviewed my story. Especially The Bud, edmontongal, Le Biche, Daisy who has reviewed both parts and hopefully this one! 

Also to a very special friend who I much admire suz. Thanks so much for everything.

And now I give you….

Black Ops Pt. 3

****

At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters a meeting was being held in Xavier's office. Rogue was wringing her hands in their gloves, while pleading with Cyclops to go and look for Logan.

"Please Scott, just go and see if you can find him. I am sure that something has happened to him. He was due back two days ago."

"Look Rogue, he stole my bike and took off for Canada. You really think he was going to come back? He could be anywhere by now."

"He promised me he was coming back. He wouldn't lie to me. I know he wouldn't."

"Sure, Rogue, sure. But he could have just said that. We don't know this guy, and what I do know I don't like too much."

"Scott!" Jean protested. "Just because you don't like him is no reason to say that to Rogue. She knows him better than you. He did risk his life to save her, more than once."

"Yeah, okay. It's just that the guy really annoys me."

"Perhaps he is just trying to establish his position within this group" spoke up Xavier, from his position behind the large mahogany desk.

"I know what position I would prefer him to be in." muttered Scott, hoping that Jean wouldn't overhear him. Xavier gave him a very pointed look.

"Look, he gave me his dog-tags and said that he would be back to get them. He wouldn't leave them behind, they're his only link to his past." Rogue held up the metal tags so that Cyclops could see them. They glinted in the sunlight that streamed through the window behind Xavier's desk.

Jean gave Scott an I-told-you-so look, while Scott pretended not to notice.

Storm who usually sat listening, she very rarely joined in discussions, looked thoughtfully at the tags.

"We really don't know what side this guy is on" protested Scott, "he only joined us to rescue Rogue. He wasn't interested in our fight."

"Logan has chosen which side he is fighting on. He would not go back on his honour." Storm said softly, but firmly.

Everyone stopped to look at her. She so rarely spoke that when she did it was taken very seriously.

"Great!" Scott looked disgusted. "Another fan of the wolf-boy. Or are you all just ganging up on me for the hell of it!?"

"Don't let your dislike get in the way of recognising Logan's contribution to the team." Xavier pointed out rather sternly.

"Fine, fine, we will go look for him. But where do we start?" Scott asked now resigned to the task of tracking down someone that he'd prefer to stay lost.

"Using Cerebro would be the most efficient way of tracking him," mused Xavier. He looked at Rogue with sympathy, "I shall attempt to find him as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Rogue, I am sure we will find him soon. I am also sure that he is fine, and he will stay that way until Scott finds him and gets his bike back." Laughed Jean with a glance at her scowling fiancée.

Logan's hearing detected unfamiliar mechanical noises. At the moment his hearing was about the only thing that didn't hurt. The rest of him felt as though he'd been tossed around in a cement mixer. He hadn't felt this bad for a while. He was lying on a cold, metallic floor in a large echoing room. There were quite a lot of different machinery noises, some regular and others seemed to be random. The air was cool and dense, without circulation, and he could feel it against his skin. The scents that he could detect were that of Mystique, Magneto, Sabre Tooth, quite a lot of Sabre Tooth actually, the guy had probably never had a shower in his life - maybe he had seen Psycho as a child, if he'd ever been one. Ah, the unmistakable smell of that slimy little Toad assaulted his senses just as a boot connected with his ribs.

"I know you're awake" Toad's hoarse voice echoed in the chamber.

"A very astute remark for someone who has trouble understanding that a fly ball isn't something you can eat." Logan said as he painfully got to his feet. "I bet you hung out at baseball games for years thinking you could get a free meal. Or have I just ruined the surprise for you?" Logan kept talking to distract Toad while he carefully sized up his chances of getting away. They didn't look too good. There weren't any obvious exits, no windows or anything that looked hopeful. There were a lot of shadows that he might use as cover, but there wasn't much point in that unless he had somewhere to go.

"You know, that's the only thing that I like about you. You've got a sense of humour. A bad one, but at least you do have one. Not like any of the others around here, they're all too serious. Like that Cyclops dude, boy does he need a sense of humour."

"That is one thing we agree on, shame it is the only one." Logan nodded, while his eyes probed around the area that Toad was prodding him towards.

"You ought to work with us Wolverine, the laughs just keep coming. It is a shame that you won't be able to laugh once Mystique is through with you. Console yourself with the thought that I intend to see if Cyclops can laugh before I carve him into little bite size pieces."

Toad was pushing Logan towards a door that had been concealed behind a large machine of some kind. What the machine did was anyone's guess. Every two minutes it made a sound like 'ping', before grinding away like some ancient washing machine.

"Sounds like your washing machine can't handle the kind of dirt you keep company with." Logan remarked as they passed through the door into a dim-lit corridor. Toad prodded him to the right, and Logan turned to try and make out what the other end of the corridor led to. 

"Naughty Wolvie, not that way" Toad chuckled as he elbowed Logan in the same spot that he'd kicked earlier.

Logan caught a groan before it could escape. He growled at Toad instead, who laughed at him. "You really are quite the wolf aren't you. You were probably a cute little bundle of fur when you were a cub."

"You must have been a tadpole in a sewer."

"Not one of your wittiest comments, but I suppose you can be forgiven. Mystique does take delight in a very painful revenge. Now don't forget to be on your best behaviour, you are going in with the big boys now. Sorry, big people. Mystique is so fond of political correctness, especially when she is impersonating Senator Kelly." Toad remarked as he punched a complicated code into a security pad near a heavily reinforced steel door.

****

End of Part 3

If you would like to read more of this "brilliant" novel, that I am making up as I go along, PLEASE REVIEW in the little box below. Just a couple of words is all the encouragement that I need to continue. A box of biscuits every now and then is helpful as well…..

I'd like to dedicate this to my mother who helped me with the finer points. Thanks Mum!

From Logan's Lover.


End file.
